The present invention relates to a rake system with a rake to be arranged at an angle in a channel, and a reamer which, for conveying the raked material to a discharge edge, has a reamer arm suspended in a swinging manner around an axle above the rake and which is displaceable in a backward and forward movement along the rake by means of a first actuating device. The reamer arm has a reamer element at its distal end which faces the rake, wherein means are provided which cause the reamer element to run on the rake during the forward movement and to run at a distance from the rake during the backward movement.
Such rake systems have the purpose, e.g., of cleaning water, prior to flowing toward a purification plant, from coarse and fine materials. In addition, applications in industrial product areas for removing solid materials from liquid media are known. Coarse and fine materials—the raked material—collect in front of the rake which is arranged in the channel; as a result, the rake needs to be cleaned from time to time. For such purpose, a reamer element (or a plurality of reamer elements successively) is pushed from bottom to top across the rake to a discharge edge, where the materials accumulated in front of the reamer element fall into a container for removal or a further transport unit.
One known rake system is described in German application DE 195 09 738 A1. A broad reamer element is located on the distal end of a reamer arm which is set into a back and forth motion by a hydraulic element.
During the forward movement, the reamer element bears against the rake, thus pushing the raked material toward the discharge edge.
During the backward movement, the arm is guided onto a track which removes the reamer element from the rake. For that purpose, a foldable swivel part is located on the upper end of the track which, during the forward movement of the reamer arm, is lifted from below by a journal protruding from the reamer arm, and which, during the backward movement, serves as ramp by means of which the journal is guided onto the track, thus removing the reamer arm from the rake.
Therefore, the swivel bearing at the proximal end of the reamer arm is guided in a link that substantially runs perpendicularly to the rake.